


Mormor Drabbles

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Drabbles, Gun Kink, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Puppy Play, Torture, Violence, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drabbles mostly based on prompts from tumblr, if anyone has a prompt hit me up on tumblr at jostxn :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt/comfort

**Author's Note:**

> sherlockslovelygirl requested some Sebastian taking care of Jim after he was hurt? and this happened :)

"Fuck off." 

 

"Jim for the love of god please just let me help." 

 

"I'm not a child, I can do it myself, I'm more than capable and I'm not relying on anyone for something so simple. I want to do this and go to bed."

 

"That's exactly why you need to let me! It's too late and you're tired and might..." Sebastian wanted to say he might fuck it up, might do something wrong but he knew he would be the one who needed help if he dared say that to the man sitting before him.  
"You might not be working at your full potential. Just let me help and you can go to bed."

 

"SEBASTIAN!" The shout had the sniper still, freeze in place because that shout made anyone's blood freeze in their veins, or at least anyone with half a brain and he watched with caution as Jim continued to speak. 

"Sebaaaastiann." This time his name was a drawl but still he didn't move, Jim was temperamental at the best of times never mind when he was wounded and tired. 

"What have I told you about try to contradict me? You don't. Why is that so fucking hard to grasp? Is it so difficult to get through your thick skull you stupid MORON! I can manage fine myself, now be a dear and go and get the whiskey~." Sebastian nodded slowly and left the bathroom, sighing heavily as he picked up the decanter from the kitchen and wordlessly took it back in for Jim, watching in silence as he took a long drink from the bottle and placed it on the edge of the sink. 

He might insist he didn't want Sebastian help but he could at least supervise, he hadn't been told to leave which in itself spoke volumes. It was a very subtle way of Jim letting Sebastian know he was needed though he would never admit it.  
Jim stitched the relatively deep cut on his bicep slowly but neatly though by the end of it his breathing was ragged and he was pointedly ignoring Sebastian, pretending he wasn't in the room as he took another long drink from the decanter.

 

"It's nothing more than a scratch." Jim just sounded tired now, drained. Annoyed that a small fuck up had caused him an injury and finally, finally he looked up at Sebastian. The skin stretched pale and slightly stumbled over his throat as he looked up at the still silent sniper with tired eyes, opening his hands and resting the palm up on his knees.

"Take me to bed." Sebastian finally softened and his shoulders slumped slightly as he saw Jim finally give in and let Sebastian give him what he needs. He wouldn't say sorry for refusing help, Jim never did apologise but letting Sebastian take care of him for at least one night, well that was apology enough.


	2. Sebastian centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for MorMor. Sebastian getting a bit emotional?

The first outward sign when he finally cracked was only a soft sigh, a soft sigh that crept past parted lips as he fell back onto the still unmade bed. The sheets whispered to him as he moved, reminding him of the night before as he rolled and pressed his face to the pillow.

It felt strange, lying on this side. He was always on the other side, this was his side, not Sebastian’s but now he was lying there regardless. He was lying there because whenever he took a breath his lungs were filled with the smell of the man that had consumed him completely.  
He lay there because if he thought hard enough he could still feel the warmth from a bed that had been recently slept in, if he pretended hard enough he could feel the dip of the mattress as a warm body lay next to his. 

This time the sigh was shaky, the edges were finally fraying and he felt the threads of his whole self coming apart. He took another deep breath, filling his nose with the smell, it was shaky again.  
He didn’t know what to expect, he didn’t know if it would be an outburst or a slow build of raw emotion that culminated in a final shatter, as he fell apart and knew he wouldn’t be able to put himself back together. 

He was expecting an outburst, it was simply how he dealt with things, there was marks around the flat to prove it. Where walls had been punched and resealed, where things hand been thrown and shattered in a temper, that he could do, that he was used to.  
Not this, this was slow and burning and all consuming. He had never felt this... way before. He didn’t know what to make of the first hot tear falling from his eyes, when had they started to water? 

He didn’t know what to make of the few tears that followed and the torrent that followed that, wetting his face and reddening his eyes. However, he did know what to make of the ragged sob that finally escaped him though, he knew that the pieces of himself were being pulled further and further apart without his anchor, his own little force of nature to keep him together. 

Eventually there was screaming, there was screaming through the tears and cursing at a man that wasn’t there even though he was still surrounded by his scent, his presence.   
There was shouting and yelling at someone who could no longer hear, there was rage directed at someone who could no longer see but finally there was mutters, there was words of love murmured to someone who would never get to say them back even if he wanted to. 

Finally the tears stopped but the sobs took longer to die down, the breathing finally followed until he was back to where he started. Laying on the wrong side of the bed with a soft sigh escaping his lips as he pressed his face back to the pillow before inhaling deeply. When he finally found words, his voice was broken and cracked even though he was now talking to an empty room. 

“Just fucking come back Jim, it isn’t funny any more. Just come back, just come home. Come back you’re not, you can’t be dead. I can’t... please. Please come back. I love you. I loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at mormortrash :)


	3. Who could ever love a monster like you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- "Who could ever love a monster like you?" with MorMor

Chapter Text

"Who could ever love a monster like you?" The words were quiet, barely a whisper, uttered with a sad resignation because they held more truth than I cared to admit. They came quietly, in the middle of the night after I finally admitted to myself how I felt about him and I was fool enough to tell him. I didn't know how to respond, how does one respond to a statement like that? Do you agree because you know it's true? Do you let it hang heavy in silence or do you try to deny it?

Instead I let out a slow exhale, all the air leaving my lungs and my breath tickling over the shoulder of the man I lay in bed with after a night of what could only be described as rough heated passion. Eventually I could do nothing but agree, shaking my head slowly at the words and sucking in a shaky breath.

"No one." My voice cracked, I hated myself for it. It was a weakness, just like telling him how I felt. It was all a mistake and it hurt because I knew he was right, I knew deep down no one could ever love a monster like me. The things I had done, hurt people when I had to, when I didn't have to.

Killed people just the same, innocent creatures begging to live but they were offered no mercy as they were felled, dying at my hands and the hands of the men I commanded. I became obsessed with the rush of being better. I was better than them, smarter, faster, they died at my hand wether directly or indirectly and it was such a rush knowing I was superior in every way.

The lack of guilt, the enjoyment, the lack of morals was what made me a monster. Turned me into the thing I am today but I could never be sorry for it because it was what I wanted when I started. Suddenly my thoughts were broken by a soft voice again, the words quiet but because the room was so silent they were as loud as a crack of thunder to my ears.

"You're right, no one could love a monster like you. But I'm not no one." I nearly laughed at how offended he seemed, the way that no one was a generalisation but I realised now probably wasn't the best time to laugh so instead I listened. "Only another monster could love a monster like you."

To me it sounded like an admission of sentiment and my chest clenched, I sighed softly as I felt cool fingers trace my jaw and I leant into the touch.

"Does that mean the monster does love me?" I didn't really want to hear the answer, but for once I was hopeful. Wrongfully hopeful.

"Oh, darling. Of course not. I never said I was a monster, you're the monster." My breath stuttered as I felt another caress over my cheek and my chest burned at the words. It was stupid of me to be hopeful, especially concerning him and it was like a blow to the gut hearing that but I knew it was simply meant to be.

"That doesn't mean the monster won't stop loving you." I felt his breath on my face as he drew nearer, almost drawn in by my words, probably thought I was recklessly brave for being undeterred. I paused, stilling every movement as I heard him suck in a breath telling me he was just about to speak.

"It will be your downfall Sebastian, loving me." He was right, he was always fucking right and I hated him for it but it didn't stop be from searching in the darkness and kissing his lips.

"You were already my downfall James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at mormortrash :)


	4. "Disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted mormor with the prompt "disgusting"

“Disgusting.” The word was followed by a sneer that was all plush lips and sharp teeth. 

Jim circled the man kneeling on the floor, his head was bowed and he could see that his breathing was heavy due to the rise and fall of broad shoulders. This man, so large, so... solid, was kneeling in front of him like a dog cowering at his masters heel and oh Jim would have it no other way.

“Disgusting doesn’t even cut it Sebastian.” He suddenly moved forward, gripping blonde hair hard enough to tug some strands from the mans scalp, but credit to him he didn’t cry out and instead met Jim’s eyes. 

“It’s not disgusting, it’s possessiveness, you don’t like other people touching what you consider to be yours.” Jim grinned at the back chat, there was a reason he wanted Sebastian in the first place. He was fiery, not afraid to speak his mind but there was a limit.   
He loosened the grip in Sebastian’s hair and saw the small flash of relief in the blue eyes before he struck him hard with the back of his hand. 

One of the rings on his hand managed to split his lip and Jim watched with pleasure as the mans head snapped to the side and blood started to well from the cut.

“BECAUSE I OWN YOU! I own you Sebastian~ I own all of you and I say what you can and can’t do.” Jim’s smile softened but Sebastian was smart enough to know that couldn’t bode well at all and he steeled himself for another blow but it never came.   
instead there was a soft caress over his cheek and he risked opening his eyes again and looking at Jim, which he instantly regretted. 

The smile had widened into something almost cartoonish and it managed to unnerve Sebastian to the core. 

“It won’t happen again boss.” 

“That’s right colonel mine, because you’re staying here~” Jim suddenly moved back again and kicked him hard in the ribs, knocking the larger man to the floor and kicking him again in the stomach.  
Sebastian let himself be kicked around, he could easily take Jim in a fair fight but it would never be that, a fair fight. Jim was... he was unpredictable at the best of times. 

“Fuck, sorry boss. Won’t happen again.” He gasped for air, the second kick having knocked the wind out of him. He was so intent on pushing away the pain of being severely winded he didn’t see Jim moved forward until there was a polished shoe pressed against his throat. 

“It would do well for you to remember who you belong to pet.” Jim pulled his foot back after pressing down harder on Sebastian’s throat, looking down at him like he was nothing more than a piece of shit.  
“Get out, don’t come back into this living room until you have got rid of the smell of that whores perfume.” 

Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as mormortrash :)


	5. "You don't love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested mormor with "you don't love me."

"You don't love me." I sighed heavily, he always thought he knew what other people thought, what other people felt. There was simply no way for him to know what was going through my mind and I narrowed my eyes, almost snarling at him, the only man would could possibly get away with doing such a thing. 

"How do you know? How the fuck do you know what I feel?!" He sat there on the sofa, looking up at me with those big fucking bambi eyes and I didn't know if I wanted to wrap my hand around his throat and watch the life leave those eyes or kiss him senseless, hold him down and fuck him until he couldn't keep his eyes open. 

"You can't love me Sebastian." He sounded so calm, so... So fucking relaxed and it only served to make my blood boil hotter. I paced in front of him, like a wild animal trapped in a cage far too small to hold such a beast. 

"I can and I fucking do! Why? Why can't I love you? Why can't I love a complete madman like you?" I breathed heavily, almost panting, he knew how to rile me he always did and I fucking hated him for it. Which only made me love him more. 

"It will ruin you. I'm not having my best man ruined by some childish notion of love." 

"I think I can handle it, I've handled everything else you've thrown at me." I even had the scars to prove it, people wouldn't always end up loving a man who scarred them, who hurt them but I knew I always deserved it and Jim was only being fair in his punishment. 

"I know, but this is different. This will ruin you." I let out a frustrated huff that almost turned into a snarl until I paused. It finally sunk in, he thought it would ruin me because he knew... That bastard knew it would never be reciprocated and I felt all of the air leave my body in one quick blast that left me breathless. It took me nearly a full minute before I could suck in enough air to speak, to parrot his earlier statement. 

"You don't love me." His face broke into a soft smile and his eyes lit up as if I had just said something immeasurably clever, 

"No I don't tiger and I never will." His voice was soft, like he was speaking to a child and I had never felt smaller than I did in that moment despite physically towering over him because I know there was nothing I could do but accept it. 

I nodded in resignation before falling to my knees in front of him, my head falling forward to rest on his knees as he stroked my hair, it was both patronising and comforting and I didn't know what to do. I felt numb so I sat there on the floor, letting him pet me like some kind of dog and I burned with the needs for something I could never have, Jim's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as mormortrash :)


	6. "I will kill your family and make you watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will kill your family and make you watch." Requested by anon

"I will kill your family and make you watch." Sebastian's breath caught and he hated himself for it, he knew Jim would pick up on it straight away but he knew he wasn't going to give up that easily. 

He would take any form of punishment he could before he let anyone hurt his brother. He had no other family left and he really wasn't sore about it. Let say he always had a 'rocky' relationship with them at the best of times but he loved his brother dearly. 

"I don't have any family left." There was a sudden shift, it was like the room itself had darkened and Jim surged forward, filling the room with his presence and seeming larger than Sebastian's despite the obvious size difference.

"DONT LIE TO ME! I know about him Sebastian." The change from the sheer roar of Jim's voice to almost a soft caress sent Sebastian reeling, making him flinch and he saw the pleased grin on Jim's face. 

Sebastian's stomach was in knots, he couldn't let anything happen to his brother, he would endure anything before that. He would put himself in the line of fire for his brother and it looked like he would have to because of one fuck up. 

"Jim, fuck, please don't hurt him. Don't, you can't do anything to me, anything just don't, don't hurt him. He's all I have." 

"I thought you had me tiger?" Sebastian shuddered at the name, trying not to make it too visible as he stared into dark, almost bottomless eyes.   
He was stuck, there was no way to answer that without fucking up so for once he stayed quiet, his heart beating hard enough he could almost hear the blood rushing in his ears as he stared Jim down. 

Suddenly Jim moved and there was a blinding pain in his head, bad enough to make him fall to his knees and have to close his eyes as the tried to get his breath back. 

There was something warm and wet on his temple and it took him a long moment to realise it was his own blood and he sucked in a sharp breath, he didn't actually know if he was prepared for what Jim was about to do, but as long as his brother was safe...

It was the last thought he had before all he knew was another blinding pain in his head then blissful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr at mormortrash :)


	7. "Let's see, boiling water or red hot iron next..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's see, boiling water or red hot iron next..." requested by anon

"Let's see, boiling water or red hot iron next..." 

"Fuck you." I spat in the direction I thought the voice was coming from, knowing for a fact it would have been mostly blood. I could feel the coppery liquid filling my mouth, having to keep spitting it out before it started to run down my throat and made me gag. 

I checked my mouth with my tongue, one loose molar and a missing canine. All in all not too bad but they had only started, I had only been here for what I guessed was around two days. 

Though now I could tell the 'real fun' was about to start, I wasn't sure I would actually be able to handle what they done to me but I knew I would never speak, I would always put myself before that mad Irish bastard and perhaps that was part of the problem but I knew it would never change. 

I also knew I was, in the least fun sense, fucked. I heard footsteps drawing closer and suddenly there was a blinding light making my head ache before my eyes could adjust. It took a lot of blinking but I finally made out the fucker standing in front of me and I knew who it was immediately, Mycroft Holmes the stupid cunt. He thought he was all that along with his stupid sibling and he was filled with a burning rage when he spoke. 

"Where is he?" I spat again, aiming for his face when suddenly I was tugged back, his own men 'protecting him' from an incapacitated man tied to a chair. How fucking pathetic. 

"Get stuffed you fat fuck." 

"Oh I see he's trained his own pet well, I should have expected you wouldn't talk but this is different... It's almost like you care for him." 

"FUCK. YOU!" My voice was a hoarse roar and I at least had a moment of satisfaction when I saw his face twitch as I twisted my lips into a snarl.

"Stubborn little dog, you will see soon enough he won't come for you. I know men like that Mr Moran, you're expendable to him." I wouldn't believe it, not for a second. Jim would come, he would. He told me, I was his best man he needed me... He needed me... 

Two more days passed and it felt like my stomach was gnawing at its self like a rabid dog. They had given me enough water just to get by but the pain never stopped yet I never uttered a word.   
My throat was hoarse with screaming, turned out they had went with the boiling water, pouring it over the inside of my thighs until the blisters had blisters and the fuckers let me watch as my skin bubbled and filled with fluid. 

Finally Mycroft retuned to see if I was willing to talk but once again spat at him and didn't bother to tell him to fuck off this time. I was getting tired but I wouldn't talk, I would never talk.   
Of course the smart bastard had figured it out, I wasn't just loyal I fucking loved Jim so much it bit me in the ass because now he was using it against yet still I wouldn't talk but Jim still didn't come. 

I was left for another two days, I was fed something along the lines of grey slop to keep me alive so they could keep hurting me, trying to get me to spill any small amount of information but I kept my lips closed. Well, until the forced them open and pulled out a couple of teeth.   
I think the worst thing about it was Jim would have known where I was, the mad fucker always knew everything yet he wasn't coming for me and that hurt more than the fucking torture right now. 

Next was electrocution. The pain filled my entire body, even made me piss myself and fuck if humiliation wasn't just as bad as pain. I was sitting in my own mess, screaming for it to stop and still Jim wasn't there. Electricity coursed through my body and made me scream and still Jim never came. 

It didn't take long before I lost track of time. I felt like I had been there for years and finally Mycroft himself turned back up, and I looked at him through the one eye that was still functioning as he spoke. 

"He's not coming." 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr as mormortrash :)


	8. Jim smoking as Seb sucks him off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt - Jim smoking and flicking ash on Seb as he sucks him off

"You've been such a good boy Sebby dear, do you want a treat?" Jim lay lounging on the sofa, completely relaxed and at ease in black slacks and a white shirt, his bare feet nestled in the thick rug in front of the sofa.   
Sebastian sat beside him, staring at the man and the cigarette between his lips. The colonel was always chastised for smoking indoors but then again Jim was the boss and anything he said was to be taken as gospel. So if Jim said it was okay for himself to smoke indoors, then it was okay. 

Sebastian nodded eagerly at the suggestion of a treat, years ago the man would have spat out 'fuck off' and gave Jim a look that would have been akin to disgust but the man soon learned his 'lesson'.   
His place at the bosses feet was quite literally drilled into him, he suffered at the hands of Jim, his destroyer yet also his saviour, his saving grace. 

Now Sebastian saw Jim as nothing more than an angel (albeit fallen angel at the best of times) that took his time to save him, that taught him his place and he earned the mans trust baring the scars to prove it. Jim Moriarty didn't just carve his name into anyone. 

"Yes sir." 

"Good boy, now come here." Sebastian moved slowly, sinking to his knees in front of Jim and resting his cheek on the inside of the mans thigh as he looked up at him like he was looking into the face of God himself.   
"Take your shirt off and put that mouth to good use tiger." Sebastian frowned, unsure as to why Jim wanted to take his shirt off but he knew better than to question him. He pulled off the material and folded it neatly, putting it to the side and moving forward to the fastening of Jim's trousers. 

His hands were skilled as he deftly dealt with the fastenings and pulled them down far enough along with the designer boxers so he could remove Jim's still flaccid prick from its confines.   
Sebastian smiled and moved forward, closing his lips around Jim, running his tongue over the tip and sliding it under the foreskin then suckling slightly. 

Jim barely moved as Sebastian started working him over with his mouth but he rubbed a hand through his snipers hair, encouraging him to continue as he felt the blood starting to slowly fill out his length.   
Sebastian looked up at Jim as the mans cock started to fill his mouth, searching for some kind of approval and getting it when Jim petted him like a dog. 

He hummed softly as Jim remained silent. Barely even a heavy breath leaving his lips as Sebastian sucked and licked for all he was worth, being able to do this for Jim practically a gift.   
Sebastian hummed softly as Jim rested fulling hard on his tongue, he wanted to reach up and rub Jim's thighs, touch the skin but he knew he didn't have permission so he kept his hands folded in his lap as he knelt and sucked. 

Sebastian eventually felt a small flip in his stomach, his cock twitching and his hands clenching as he finally drew a moan from Jim. It was the sweetest sound and he was so wrapped up in making sure he was using his mouth properly he didn't notice the first tickle of ash landing on his shoulder.   
It was only the second time, as Jim flicked the end of his cigarette over Sebastian's shoulder, the ash from the end landing in the dip of his collar bone and resting there. 

"You're doing so well, so so well." Jim grinned and tugged Sebastian's hair, making the mans thick neck strain as he continued to suck and swallow around the length filling his mouth.   
Jim went back to focusing on the cigarette, acting as if Sebastian wasn't on his knees between his legs, saliva running down his chin as the sounds of a small slurp or a lick reached the criminals ears. The was a long period of silence as Jim simply focused on the sensation, closing his eyes and letting the cigarette dangle from his fingers, dangerously close to Sebastian's cheek. 

More ash landed on Sebastian's shoulder, breaking apart as it hit his skin, costing the flesh like a dark layer of dust, the next drop of ash landed on his forehead and Jim rubbed his thumb through it, rubbing it into a dark smudge with a smirk. 

"Oh Sebastian, I know you can do better than than. I've nearly finished my cigarette and your mouth still isn't filled with my cum, chop chop tiger." Sebastian felt admonished, that he wasn't doing well enough. If anyone else spoke to him like that he certainly wouldn't hesitate using his teeth but it was Jim the only one who was different.   
Jim smiled to himself, he could feel himself getting close but he wouldn't give Sebastian the satisfaction of doing a good job so instead he started to smoke faster. Only a few draws left on the cigarette and he was soon down to the filter, exhaling the last plume of smoke from his lips. 

He watched it float away with a moan as without warning, much to his pleasure, he came and immediately looked down at Sebastian, 

"Hold." Sebastian knew the order well and didn't swallow, instead closing his mouth and holding Jim's release on his tongue, the taste permeating his taste buds and if his mouth wasn't so full he would say thank you.   
While Sebastian looked up at Jim, his mouth firmly close his eyes widened at the sight of the still burning cigarette end between Jim's fingers and he didn't have to be a genius to see what was coming. 

The pain was searing and he could almost smell the burn, luckily the cigarette end extinguished with the first contact to skin so it would be only the once but it still hurt and it took more than enough effort not to cry out, still following orders and holding Jim's release firmly in his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut and shouted from the back of his throat. 

"Pretty, you didn't have one on your neck. Now swallow." The soldier did as instructed and sat, breathing heavily from the pain on his neck as he looked up at Jim, trying to gauge his mood.   
He let out a heavy relived sigh when he saw the small smile on Jim's lips, knowing it was a good night and he smiled right back as Jim spoke again. 

"Go and get cleaned up tiger then let me take a look at that burn. We can go to bed once your all patched up, I don't quite know if I'm finished with you yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr at [mormortrash](http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/) and feel free to send me a prompt :)


	9. This is the way Daddy likes you best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr drabble prompt by daddyhevans - “This is the way Daddy likes you best, baby girl/boy.” mormor, bottom!Jim pretty please

“This is the way Daddy likes you best, baby boy.” Jim looked up with wide approval seeking eyes as Sebastian’s hand stroked through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.   
His knees were hurting from spending so long on the floor, his shoulders were hurting from the way Sebastian had tied his arms behind his back, securing him right up to his elbows allowing no room for movement. His back was hurting from the way he had to kneel straight, like a good boy. He was a good boy for his daddy and that’s what mattered, it made him happy. 

Sebastian crouched down so he was on Jim’s level, running a hand over his chest before sighing and wiping away the saliva dripping from Jim’s chin thanks to the gag keeping him quiet. 

“Such a messy boy, but you’ve been so good. So so good, I bet your little hole is aching hmm? You’re whole body sore from being a special boy for daddy?” Jim remained wide eyed as he nodded, always knowing what words like that meant and he felt excitement bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, his mindset allowing him to let go and enjoy himself.   
Sebastian needed this too, the shift in dynamics, they both needed it. It let them unwind and if anything brought them closer, closer than two dangerous men should get. 

“Come on then, lets give you a treat.” Sebastian smiled as he stood up, helping Jim up slowly so he could stretch out his legs without hurting himself. He slowly untied his arms, rubbing his hands to help with circulation and finally he removed the gag. Sebastian wiped around Jim’s mouth with a tenderness he wouldn’t dare show outside of this.   
He took Jim’s hand and helped him walk to the bedroom where he lay him down on the bed, running a thumb over his cheek. 

“You can talk sweetie.” Jim’s eyes lit up and he flushed slightly, 

“Thank you for taking care of me today daddy, can I please have my treat now? I have been really good and I promise I will be the bestest boy.” Sebastian smiled and nodded, reaching for their well used bottle of lube and smiling even wider as Jim immediately parted his legs, spread out in front of him ready and desperate. 

“This is the way daddy likes you better baby boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now mvran on tumblr


	10. You suit nipple piercings even more than I thought you would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoopyaceari asked - “You suit nipple piercings even more than I thought you would.” Mormor?

“You suit nipple piercings even more than I thought you would.” Sebastian groaned louder than he would care to admit when the metal barbell was flicked and sent a pleasurable pain run through him. He also had no idea how he ended up in this position, Jim was his boss, he worked for him.   
Who was he kidding he knew exactly how he ended up in this position. He would say yes to anything if Jim asked, even if Jim didn’t ask he would still want it because it was Jim. 

His dark eyed, dark haired devil with the face of an angel. His messiah. 

That was why he ended up on his back, the buttons ripped from his shirt as soon as Jim had spotted the outline of the metal when he took his jacket off so he could flop down on the sofa.   
Instead of asking Jim moved over and shoved Sebastian down, pinning him to the sofa and tearing his shirt open to look, which was strange in itself as Jim had never once shown such an interest in him. Of course he had asked about his scars but that was once and only the ones on his face. 

He could only put it down to Jim having a... thing. He had a thing for piercings, he had a thing for metal. He never even considered Jim could have a thing, he always thought Jim was never interested in  _anything_.  
When Sebastian had went out to find someone to warm his bed for the night Jim just worked. He worked all of the time and before Sebastian could continue his ridiculous train of thought his nipple was flicked again and he groaned deeply.

“I said, you suit nipple piercings even more than I thought you would.” Sebastian blinked up at him for a moment before realizing Jim had been expecting a reply before he disappeared off into his own head. 

“Uhm thank you boss.” This seemed to placate Jim and he smiled softly, 

“Do you have any other piercings?” Sebastian frowned and shook his head, his brain now starting to focus on the way Jim was warm and straddling his lap. It had been so long since he wanted his piercings to heal first and with the way Jim was sitting on him it was simply a natural reaction to stimulus... right?

“No, no I don’t.” 

“Hmm shame, would you get any?” Jim shifted and dragged an involuntary moan from Sebastian, the man now leaning forward so he could play with the metal bars, gently twisting and tugging. 

“I ah~ I don’t know sir.” 

“Would you get them if I told you to?” Sebastian was torn between shoving Jim away or pulling the little bastard into a biting kiss and he just had no idea what to do but agree. 

“Yes. You know I would, anything you, anything you said.” Jim hummed quietly and gave a nod of approval as his slim fingers kept moving over Sebastian’s chest but now he wasn’t fixated on the metal, he was fixated on the nipple itself and the sniper flushed deeply when he felt his prick filling with more interest than one should show in ones boss. 

“Good boy. What’s the point in having a toy if you can’t decorate them.” Jim grinned and gave one of the nipples one last pinch before moving off him and looking at the erection tenting his pants with distaste.   
“Sort yourself out. You’re not that important yet.”  _Yet._  Sebastian was breathing heavy and he nodded before getting up and making his way to the bathroom, thinking about what Jim would make him get pierced next and his moan echoed off the tiles as Jim listened with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr at mvran and send me a request if you want!


	11. dom!Jim & spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> littlewinchesterinheaven said: Hello ! Could you do a fanfic MorMor with dom!Jim and Seb and some spanking ? *-* Pleease

Sebastian finally broke and cried out. He had endured much worse but he knew Jim liked to hear him he had simply been stubborn, he was too stubborn to break right away but it had to happen eventually.   
Jim’s hand alone was easy to tolerate but he had soon picked up a paddle, making sure that Sebastian could see him as he did so, a grin on his face. Sebastian had tried to steel himself, tried to prepare himself for the first blow but it was hard when he was so thoroughly bound and the smack send shudders through him and that was when he cried out. 

His hands balled into fists, his wrists straining at the thick red rope keeping his hands together in front of him, more rope keeping them firmly attached to the headboard of their plush bed.   
His thighs were trembling and tense, the cuffs around the bottom of his thighs holding them open with the steel bar between them as the next few blows came, making him cry out again. 

“look at the state of you, I’ve barely started and you’re practically crying. Pathetic.” Sebastian moaned this time when he felt the slightly warmed leather of the paddle brush over his perineum, gasping when there was a soft smack to the back of his balls.  
“You even get off on it do, dripping onto the fucking bed like a desperate little slut.” Sebastian nodded and hung his head, part in shame and part so he could see the very ‘problem’ Jim was talking about. Seeing his own cock hanging so heavy between his legs just from this made the length twitch in arousal and he groaned again. 

“M-more, please, more.” There was a sharp smack with the paddle to the back of his thigh, 

“Please what?” 

“Please  _sir_.” Jim was definitely satisfied by his answer if the next few blows were anything to go by, Sebastian could feel the skin on his arse burning and it was beyond perfect.  
Jim stopped for a moment to run a hand down Sebastian’s slightly sweat dampened back as he admired his handy work, sighing softly at the sight of the powerful man tied up and at his mercy. He took another long moment to admire it, the way the skin was reddening slowly before moving over and leaning in front of Sebastian so he could see Jim’s face, 

“Now, you’ve got a choice sweetheart, you can have the crop or if you’re as desperate as you seem you can have the cane.” Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath, the cane, fuck the cane was intense and he barely had to make a decision before he was looking at Jim with heavy lidded eyes, his pupils blown. 

“The cane.” Jim’s lips parted in a grin, the man leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Sebastian’s temple, a small reminder that this could stop at any time if Sebastian wished it before he moved to get the cane as Sebastian settled in for an intense session.

Jim rubbed Sebastian’s hands carefully after he had been untied, tears and cum were smeared across Sebastian’s face and his mind blissfully peaceful as he fell to the bed. He lay on his side, knowing that his arse would be sore for days but the bruises and blood were perfect. They reminded him of his place, who he belonged to and who he trusted enough to do such things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr as mvran and send me an ask if you want a drabble!


	12. Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: can I suggest "Leave." with mormor?

"Leave."

"Please, please Sebastian no. No."

"Just stop it! Stop fucking pretending!"

"I'm not, please you have to believe me, just this once tiger."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Don't call me that, don't call me that."

He felt pathetic for the ragged sob that left him when he finished speaking. He felt pathetic for falling apart but even the strongest men would in his position, three years and nothing.

"Sebastian, just let me explain."

"NO! You don't get to explain. No, you don't get to do that. You don't, you fucking don't get to. Do you think, do you really think after so long you could just come waltzing back into my fucking life?"

"It had to be done Sebastian. I had to do it."

"How can you say that! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? How can you say that you had to do it? That you had to leave? YOU LEFT ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" A ragged cry left his throat and he shoved Jim away from where he had stepped closer, forcing him away, not stupid enough to let him ruin his life again.

“I had to Sebby, it needed to be done. it was the game ‘bastian.” 

“FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING GAME! If he was so fucking important to you why didn’t you just fucking run off with him? Why did you have to... you, left, you were gone. I, it was me. Everything and I was alone. AGAIN!” He almost roared the last word and for once the ever stoic Jim flinched and it brought Sebastian a great deal of petty satisfaction. 

“NO! listen to me, please just listen.”

“Jim, I said leave. You have explained enough.” 

“You haven’t gave me a chance!” 

“You had every fucking chance! YOU HAD THREE YEARS OF CHANCES!” That was it, usually Sebastian would relent by now but Jim truly had no idea how... affected the man had been by his ‘death’. The truth of the matter hit him with almost a physical force and his mouth hung open slightly in shock. 

“I didn’t know... I thought, I though you would be alright without me, you’re strong Sebastian.” 

“No! You didn’t think, you didn’t fucking think at all! Just get out Jim. Leave, for the love of god just fucking  _leave_.” Sebastian just looked defeated, the slump in his once prod posture and the circles under his eyes made Jim listen. It didn’t make him give up, but it made him listen.   
He spent a few minutes looking for a piece of paper and pulled a pen from his pocket, scribbling down his new address and pushing it toward Sebastian before heading to the door. 

“If you ever... If you ever want to see me again, I, well that’s where you can find me. For the record Sebastian, not a day went by when I didn’t think of you.”

“Leave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr as mvran and feel free to send a prompt or ask for a drabble!


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt from anon asking for rimming and I couldn't possibly refuse.

They had never been so close, so intimate. Yes they had fucked but it was quick and animalistic, it was only a means to an end. A quick release for both of them then they went to their separate beds, knowing that Sebastian only went to Jim because it saved him having to go out and find a whore when Jim was right there instead (and he was free)

.  
It was why it was beyond strange that they were moving so slow, that they were taking their time. It was strange that Sebastian was now running his hands over the curve of Jim’s arse with a tenderness he had never shown before and a small smile on his face. 

The pale skin under his hand was almost begging to be marked, to be bruised and covered in welts but right now he wanted to taste. He pushed Jim forward again so his chest was now pressed to the bed and he was completely on display for Sebastian.   
Large hands parted the soft cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed just above the puckered skin of his hole. He waited to see how Jim reacted (knowing that even if he was told to stop... well he probably wouldn’t) but when he heard the soft gasp his face split into a grin. 

“God you really want this don’t you?” 

“Just fucking get on with it Sebastian, I don’t have all day.” Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh and smack Jim’s arse, watching the way the flesh moved under his hand before responding. 

“You’re the one who wanted this so shut up and be a good little whore.” He smacked him once again, earning a small groan from Jim and finally he leaned forward to give the man what he wanted.   
He pressed his lips directly over Jim’s entrance, kissing softly, letting Jim know what was about to come before his tongue parted his lips and flicked over the sensitive skin. 

Jim rocked back almost immediately, moaning softly as the muscle moved over his skin in such an overly intimate way. Sebastian groaned himself as Jim nearly whimpered with the sensations, having the man at his mercy always made the blood rush to his groin and his cock hung heavy and hard between his legs.

After the initial tentative licks he flattened out his tongue and licked a broad stripe from the perineum to the top of the crease, pressing down over the hole as he went over it. He hummed loud, knowing it would only add to Jim’s pleasure as the tip of his tongue pressed against the ring of muscle as started to work it’s way in. 

He moved forward, thrusting the tip of his tongue into the entrance then pulling back to one again broadly lick over the puckered skin around the outside, his movements becoming more sloppy as he started to enjoy himself more than caring about Jim’s pleasure but Jim was still getting so much out of it.  
Saliva was now running over the back of Jim’s sac and dripping onto the bed as Sebastian’s fingers started to dig into Jim’s thighs. He was getting rougher the more desperate he became but he didn’t move, working as though he was trying to ingrain the taste of Jim onto his tongue. 

“Fuck! Sebastian, fuck I need you to touch me, god!” Sebastian responded with a groan and a slap to Jim’s arse before a large hand slipped between the legs, he rubbed over the drawn up sack, the saliva slicking the palm of his hand as he moved forward to grab at Jim’s shaft and stroke roughly.

The changes in pace, the way Sebastian’s tongue moved from broad sloppy movements to stiff thrusting movements combined with the rough strokes soon had Jim spilling into the sheets with a cry. The sniper moved his hand away but kept licking until he felt Jim’s hole stop twitching as Jim started to come down from the orgasm and only them did he pull back and wipe his mouth. 

“Don’t even think about moving, I’m not done with you yet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr as mvran and send me a prompt if you want!


	14. I love you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time when Sebastian said I love you and Jim finally said it back

The first time he said _it_ , well it was partly a joke. 

Jim had been organising a rough job and naturally took out his frustrations on Sebastian and Sebastian had simply took it. He knew Jim, he was the only man that knew him and he also knew Jim needed a release. He could take the pain, yeah it was nothing. The rough sex well that was actually fun even with the pain, he liked it,  but it was the words that got to him (only sometimes mind, he could usually take his fair share).

But this time it was different, they were bitter words that cut deep, that worked right into barely healed wounds. The words infested him like flies, settling like maggots as Jim cut him down with word after word just because he was frustrated. He spoke about Sebastian's father, the shit he had done in the army and even his late brother and that... that was too far. Instead of snapping and showing how affected he was Sebastian could only shake his head and give a bitter laugh,

"Yeah, I love you too." It was meant as a bitter remark but there was more truth to it than he cared to admit. Right now though it didn't matter, he felt raw and he needed to leave, he needed to get out and just fucking breath. He was gone for three days and Jim didn't look for him, the smug bastard knew he would come back and he hated himself for doing just that.

The next time he said it it was much the same situation and so was the time after that. Each time he left and every time he came back and of course Jim would act as if nothing had happened and send him on his next job.

Of course this couldn't continue though, he knew a damn had to break and it finally did after one of the roughest jobs he had been on. Sebastian came home, battered and bruised, bleeding in several places. His whole body was aching and he just wanted to go to his bed. Not Jim's for once. His bed.

And of course Jim wasn't going to let him just fucking relax. As soon as he was trough the door Jim was on him, complaining that the job should have been done sooner that Sebastian should have done better and that was when the damn broke.

"JUST STOP IT!" It was the first time he had ever rose his voice to Jim and it shocked the dark haired man into complete silence so Sebastian could continue.

"You know I don't fucking slack on jobs, there was men unaccounted for and I'm fucking hurt and tired and want to sleep so fuck off! God knows I love you but I can't deal with you right now!" He paused himself, his heart stuttering in his chest when he realised what he had said, he could feel his stomach drop and he knew he had ruined everything. That wasn't a joke, he meant that. He loved Jim and now he knew and this could go one of two ways. Jim would pity him and let him leave or there would be a bullet between his eyes.

Once he recovered enough to move he shoved Jim out of the way, tears of frustration burning his eyes as he made his way to his room uncaring that he was petty enough to slam the door before throwing himself on the bed, also uncaring about the blood he was getting on his sheets.

He tired to slow down his breaths, tried to calm down but it was hard when he knew he had ruined everything. He had ruined everything Jim had gave him, pulling him from the gutter and giving him a purpose and he just had to run his stupid fucking mouth. He didn't know how long he was just lying there before he heard his door opening and soft footsteps coming over toward the bed, this was it he was going to be kicked out.

"Sebastian." He sat up slowly, looking at Jim and ignoring the tremble in his hands,

"Yes boss."

"Don't, don't do that. I'm not your boss right now." Jim moved forward and took Sebastian's hand, he didn't need to use any strength because Sebastian would always follow. He led him into the bathroom quietly and sat him down on the edge of the tub before taking out the first aid kit.

"Jim..."

"Shh tiger, take off your shirt." Sebastian nodded slowly and pulled off the shirt, letting it drop to the floor and wincing when he looked down and saw the state of his torso.

He sat quietly and let Jim start to clean him up, barely a noise leaving his lips apart from the sound of his own breath. Everything was so still and calm it was setting him on edge, the only thing relaxing him was Jim's careful touch as he patched him up. After a long while Sebastian finally found his voice again and looked to the floor,

"I will leave tomorrow sir."

"You're not leaving." Jim's voice was soft, almost too soft as he took Sebastian's hand again and led him back to their  bedroom. He pulled Sebastian's boots off, followed by his jeans before pushing him back into the bed and pulling the quilt over him. Silence had settled between them again as Jim stripped off himself and slid into the bed next to Sebastian, curling up on his side and pressing his forehead to Sebastian's shoulder, his hand resting on the mans stomach, tracing the shape of muscle with his fingertips.

"Jim."

"Shh Sebastian." They lay in silence for a few more minutes, Jim's fingers still moving over Sebastian's stomach before Jim broke the silence once more.   
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr as mvran and feel free to send me a request :)


	15. Puppy Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet!Jim Dom!Seb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so little writing for so long a new small drabble!

"Oh good boy Jim. You're so much better than you were yesterday." He looped the soft leather leash around his fist again, feeling it stretch between them and tug Jim closer watching the way the collar strained against the pale neck as he was pulled closer. "Though, I still think you need to learn a lesson." 

Sebastian smiled wide, white teeth showing between parted lips as his other hand ruffed Jim's hair, careful not to disturb the cute black ears that sat so perfectly on Jim's head. "You remember what you did pet? Do you remember how naughty you were?" 

 

Jim breathing was heavy as he looked up at Sebastian, his lips parted as he whined but nodded. He knew he had been bad and he was sorry, it had been an accident and he knew in a way Sebastian had forced him to do it just to punish him but it was what they both enjoyed, what they both needed.

His dark eyes were wide as he knelt in front of Sebastian, his master and he moved his head to lick over Sebastian's fingers as a few snuffling noises left him. It was his way of apologising, he was truly sorry despite his small cock protruding hard and reddened from between his legs at the anticipation of being punished. 

 

"Oh sweetie that won't work, you've been a bad puppy and you don't get any treats until you pay for what you done wrong." The smile was still on Sebastian's face while the fingers tightened in Jim's hair at the top of his head as he moved forward from the bed, kneeling in front of Jim and giving a soft laugh as Jim opened his mouth so readily. "You behave now, you get a treat and just a caning later. If you don't behave now master gets to use the whip and you sleep on the floor tonight." 

Sebastian could see Jim's face flicker at the threat and he knew what he would chose, of course he would chose to behave tonight, strangely Sebastian figured out one of the biggest threat to Jim during sessions like this was not being close to Sebastian so sleeping on the floor was one of the big punishments.

 

Jim ended up whining again and opening his mouth, knowing what Sebastian wanted and he wanted to be good for him. He wanted to be good for his master and he wanted to get a treat, he wanted Sebastian to spoil him and tell him he was good and he practically salivated as Sebastian's hand moved from his hair and unzipped his jeans. Sebastian smiled down at Jim, taking out his cock and giving himself a few strokes but he kept Jim held back by the lead, tutting and shaking his head. 

"You know you have to beg for it. Show master how much you want it, be a good pup." 

Jim's face flamed red, his eyes wide and a shudder going down his spine as he moved back and sat on his knees, his hands held in front of him hooked over so he was begging. A small imitation of a bark left him that made Sebastian bite his lip and ruffle Jim's hair. 

"Good boy, now down." There was barely a beat before Jim was on his hands and knees again, his mouth falling open once more but this time it was worth it and Jim gave a pleased whine as the head of Sebastian's thick cock pushed between his lips. 

 

Sebastian groaned, his head falling back and his lips parting as Jim let him use his mouth. He did love a skilled blow job, fuck what man didn't? But there was something so primal and perfect about fucking Jim's face, gripping him by the hairs at the nape of his neck and shoving in until he couldn't breathe. It was beautiful seeing the tears build in Jim's eyes and trail over his cheeks, the way Jim's cheeks went dark pink and the melodious noises Jim made as he choked on Sebastian.

The tail hanging from the plug nestled between Jim's cheeks started to sway and move as Sebastian's movements became more forceful, a string of saliva dropping from his chin to the floor, Jim's fingers digging into the carpet. 

Jim had no idea how much time had passed, he always lost himself in such games and his own prick was beading precum and throbbing slightly between his legs as Sebastian finally gave him his 'treat'. Jim swallowed eagerly, pulling back and lapping at Sebastian's cock to clean it up and nuzzling against his groin, small sounds of content leaving him. 

"Oh good boy." Sebastian was slightly out of breath but remained composed as the tight grip on Jim's hair loosened and turned into gentle strokes. 

"Now be a love and go and get the cane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can now be found at jostxn.tumblr.com


	16. Gun kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jim sliding his gun into Sebastian's mouth during sex. Of course it's secured and has no bullets. But Sebastian doesn't have to know. It's the idea of danger that’s exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now back and writing again, I have made a new blog on tumblr at avtomedon so I should be once again posting fics!

It wasn't as if Jim had done this before, hell it had been in other places besides his mouth, but every time he couldn't stop the thrill of excitement that went through his body. As soon as he heard the unmistakable click his cock twitched where it lay heavy on his stomach, fluid dripping from the tip onto the darker patch of hair under his navel.

Then, Sebastian saw the shine of metal from the corner of his eye and his mouth opened on reflex, earning a chuckle from Jim, still so composed despite being buried deep in his sniper.

"You're so disgusting Sebastian, such a whore." Jim's hips didn't stop moving and Sebastian rocked with each motion though he remained held in position with the rough black rope Jim seemed to favour. He used cuffs, ties, even silk scarfs but it was always the rope that left angry red marks that Jim went back to, reminding Sebastian exactly who he belonged to.

The rough binds rubbed against Sebastian's skin and he kept his eyes on Jim, his mouth still open and finally he felt the cool metal of the pistol brush over his lips before it was pushed into his mouth, hard enough to make him splutter around it. "I know you can do better than that Sebastian, suck." Jim shoved it forward again and Sebastian got his bearings, relaxing and breathing through his nose as he rubbed his tongue over the smooth length of the gun, the tang of metal and cleaner harsh on his tastebuds.

He never lasted long when it was like this, when the gun came out he knew it would be over soon because it pushed him so close to the edge he simply couldn't last. Sebastian's cock gave another hard twitch as there was another click and it was Jim taking the safety off, he still felt safe in Jim's hand but the notion of what was happening overrode the logic part of his mind and he groaned deeply.

Jim had barely broke a sweat, he was quiet where Sebastian was loud, Jim came with nothing but a gasp where Sebastian came with a cry of Jim's name. The gun was still pressing into his mouth when he came and his teeth grazed the smooth surface as his body tensed, Jim's hand on his shaft as he reached his release.

He came in thick ropes, the fluid decorating his stomach as he looked up at Jim with wide eyes, the gun finally pulled from his mouth and a string of saliva breaking and dripping down onto his chin. Jim laughed softly again, pulling back with a grimace and looking down at the mess,

"You're disgusting. You need to change the sheets, I'm going to bathe first though. I trust you can get out of the ropes on your own." Sebastian huffed out a breath, tugging against them.

"You know I can't, I've been here for hours just untie me." Jim tutted, moving back and pointing the gun at him with a smile.

"Well, if you can't get out of some measly ropes what the fuck do I pay you for?"

"Oh I dunno, my massive cock?" Jim sucked his teeth and snarled, running a hand through his hair and still looking as intimidating as ever despite his nakedness.

"You would do well to remember who you're talking to. Just because I fuck you doesn't mean you're special." Sebastian let out a laugh and shook his head, tugging against the ropes again.

"Yeah right, you say that every time, now untie me you little prick." Jim snarled, sounding more like a tiger than Sebastian ever could, his pink tongue darting out and licking his lips as he pulled the trigger. He moved the gun a fraction to the left, his aim impeccable as the bullet went through the headboard to bury into the wall next to Sebastian's head.

"You should be careful tiger. You get careless when you've been fucked. Untie yourself and change the sheets or next time I won't miss."


End file.
